The Quest For Aegir One-Shots
by TheAmazingQwerty
Summary: Some side canon for the series. There will not stick with the story. Usder. Qwertlington. Enjoy the sadness and horribleness XD
1. Fate

**Hello again! :D**

**So this is my attempt at a completely separate Oneshot series to The Quest for Aegir. **

**ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS HERE WILL NOT HAPPEN IN THE REAL THING!**

**Enjoy! **

**xXx**

**_Fate_**

There are some things in life that no one understands. Twisted acts of fate, acts that can ruin lives.

My life is a ruined act of fate.

My friends will deny it, they will deny it and say that my life wasn't a mistake.

They.

Are.

Wrong.

And yet I live in a world with nothing. No family, no home, no...her.

I stumbled in the harsh desert, pulling my blue coat around me. My goggles had long since disappeared, and Ender...oh Ender.

She didn't have to die. But it's all my fault.

And I live with the guilt. I breathe the guilt. Guilt is my life.

Loneliness is my other piece of Twisted fate.

If I didn't evasive my one love, I was not for for anyone to be my friend. No one should see me, no one should think about me.

The guilt rules my life.

I fall to the ground and hit my head, and a flood of nightmares and memories rush to my head.

**xXx**

The storm swirled overhead, and I reached my hand down to Ender, who was hanging off the side of a cliff.

"ENDER! Reach for my hand!"

She looked up, eyes filled with fear and worry. "What?"

"TAKE MY HAND!"

She slowly reached and grasped it, still shaking. I pulled her up slowly, not wanting to reopen her wounds.

She gasped slightly, but allowed me to pull her up. She sat next to me, tucked beneath my arm.

"User...I need to tell you something."

I tucked her hair behind one ear. "Anything my dear."

"I-I had a vision. And it involved...it..."

I turned her head to look at me. "You can tell me. We just overcame death! It's ok."

She ran her hands down her bruised and bloodied face.

"I'm going to die. I won't survive the rest of the day."

I sucked in my breath sharply. "What?!"

She shook her head. "Zandra has spoken. I cannot...will not...survive the rest of the day."

I stood, leaving her to fall to the sandy ground with a groan of pain.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID JOKE IS THIS?! WHY WOULD YOU JOKE ABOUT THAT?!" I snarled at her, slightly surprised at my tone.

"Y-you think I would joke about this?" Ender's eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow.

"I DONT KNOW! I...I don't _know_." I ran a hand through my hair.

I argued with myself for a few seconds before asking: "Why will you die?"

She pointed to the abyss below us. "Because of him."

Suddenly, a fiery whip can out of nowhere, wrapping around Ender, who screamed in pain. It slowly dragged her down. Toward her doom.

Toward her death.

Death.

Loneliness.

I grabbed her hand, holding onto it as tightly as possible, but she slipped out of my grasp.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I-I love you User. I always have."

The monster dragged her down toward Hell, leaving me to scream after her from above.

Doing nothing.

xXx

Ender died. And I did nothing.

Now I am cursed with anger.

Loneliness.

Thirst.

No more ENDER.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Death.

_I'm coming Ender._

**xXx**

**Well, what did you think? Did you like this sad story? I enjoyed writing it (Sorry ENDER!) but I'm sure a lot of you hate me now. A sad Qwertlington soon!**

**Goodbye ladies and gentlemen!**

**-Qwerty (Who is officially back) **

**SIDE NOTE: this was written at 1:45 am, with a certain someone *cough* Enderdeath *cough* forcing me to listen to all kinds of music. I got the final laugh tho. Her character dies. BAM. NOW WHAT ENDER?! WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW?! **


	2. Time Will Tell

**Wassup people of Fanfiction! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!**

**xXx**

**_Time Will Tell_**

Wounds need time to heal. Lots of time. Especially the wounds you can't see, the wounds that are inside of you.

And these hurt the most.

Wag had Changed three years ago. Three years watching him scream at everything, wanting to kill everything in sight.

Even me.

Qwerty.

He didn't remember me, and was always ready to stab me through the heart, or shove me off the roof. To quick to kill, and I was tired of trying to always be one step ahead.

I sat down on the bluff, looking out over the crystal seas. Aegir used to be here. Before...before...

I felt myself begin to tremble, and tears welled up in my eyes. We failed. Simple at that.

_Aegir was gone. _

We had one job, one job to protect the mythical city.

I screamed and banged the ground, leaving small cracks branching out from my fist.

It just isn't fair. None of it is. Ender went missing last week, and User was killed in battle. Zandra and Aithian went back to their fortress of solitude, and Kynas...was dead. I think.

I shivered and pulled my coat tighter. "The only bad thing about this bluff is the damned wind!"

"You're right."

I whipped around to see Wag standing there, holding a sword. My eyes widened but he thrust it into my stomach, eliciting a gasp of pain from me.

I fell to the ground, trying to remember how to breathe. _Ow_.

He said nothing, only twisted the blade deeper, dragging the death out.

My eyes clouded, and I pulled the sword out shakily. I tried in vain to cling to the thin stranded of hope dangling in front of me, teasing me.

I looked up to Wag, who had taken off his hood. His eyes were cold, dark orbs. Nothing but murder could be seen.

"W-Wag..." I coughed into my fist, and drew back after seeing the blood speckling my fist.

He picked the sword up again, and plunged it down my heart.

The works grew colder, and thinner, and darker...

"G-goodbye... I l-love yo-you..."

And then there was nothing.

**xXx**

I blinked, clearing the fog from my vision. _I'm on the bluff? I thought I was in my room!_

A metallic scent filled my nose, leading me to look down.

_Oh no. No no no no!_

"QWERTY!"

I knelt down next to her, and reached a hand to push her to her back.

My hands were covered in blood. Qwerty's blood.

"W-what? No! _NO!_"

I fell down, sobbing next to her. Questions swirled in my head as I sobbed, my tears watering the grass below.

_Why?_

_How?_

"I miss you Qwerty. I'm so sorry."

I slowly picked up my sword, shakily holding it to my chest.

I was not going to be without her.

One plunge. That's all it took.

"I'm sorry."

**xXx**

**And that concludes the Qwertlington one-shot!**

**It took sooooo much willpower not to delete this. I swear. I can't write these XD**

**Basically, Changing corrupts your mind, and leave nothing but a mindless killing machine, until they kill everyone they love. You'll see this soon in TQFA. **

**I hope you all enjoyed (I'm pretty sure you didn't) and I'll see you in the next chapter, a chapter about User and Twisted. Fun! :D**

**GOODBYE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

**-Qwerty **


End file.
